User talk:Moviesign
Help You once told me that you can help if I cant do something, and there are actually such a thing. HERE for example I have standard D&D tables stylized by me, and it would be great if there was no need to write a TON of code just so it would look good. Can you make it? HERE you can find previous standard, and it is somewhat good, but not for current theme. And I've no Idea how to change it to what I made. And even in what I did I was too lazy to make text alignment centered in each numerical cell or make proper transparency. -- Rimus (talk) 19:28, June 21, 2019 (UTC) :Sure! I'll take a look at it tonight or this weekend. —Moviesign (talk) 20:27, June 21, 2019 (UTC) ::I got the first one done. You can see the simplified code in my sandbox. —Moviesign (talk) 21:43, June 21, 2019 (UTC) :::Looks good. Is it possible to make table bgcolors slightly opaque, to the same degree as main bg, while retaining different coloring, so it wouldnt be impeding the feeling of wholeness on the page? As of now it is not transparent and covers bg picture totally. -- Rimus (talk) 12:30, June 22, 2019 (UTC) ::::Second one is done. See anything that needs fixing? —Moviesign (talk) 20:36, June 25, 2019 (UTC) :::::(Table: Master Enchanter, Hit Die: d4) - this cells should have no bg at all, as well as (Class Skills (4 + Int modifier per level)). LVL, BAB and Saving Throw columns should have text alignment at center. Aside from that, they are perfect! On a side note, did you tweak spell templates? They are yellow for some reason. Example. -- Rimus (talk) 08:51, June 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Column alignments are fixed. What do you mean "no bg at all"? Your example shows them with a solid white background and I made it the same except added some transparency. What exactly do you want? ::::::No, I haven't touched any spell templates. That looks sorta pink to me. What do you want it to look like? —Moviesign (talk) 16:29, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Solid white was placeholder, since I couldnt remove bg. No bg I mean that color and transparency are the same as main page. I'll fix spell templates myself later. -- Rimus (talk) 09:23, June 28, 2019 (UTC) :Okay, fixed, but I think it looks better as transparent white ;) Let me know if there is anything else you need. —Moviesign (talk) 15:07, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Copying from Wikipedia Articles about Dungeons and Dragons have mostly been deleted from Wikipedia: the ones I added are just a handful I could save once I realized they did not exist here. Normally I assume that the specialist wikis have the articles already, but this one seems to be nine thousand articles about homebrew spells. You would do well to raise your head a little and look around. VvAnarchangelvV (talk) 00:38, January 16, 2020 (UTC)